


The Moon Stands Alone

by IAmUmbreon11



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 06:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10270184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmUmbreon11/pseuds/IAmUmbreon11
Summary: The moon stands alone, always....but maybe she can make an exception.  Lunala/Arceus.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Is this the first time this has been shipped? Cause if it is, I wanna call it LunarGodShipping! If not....then, um, somebody tell me the name of it, please.  
> Other than that, enjoy!

The Moon Stands Alone  
\---------------------------------  
She is the moon, he is a god.  
She was created, he was created. Both by someone else.  
Both were forgotten for centuries, but he was soon remembered. All it took was a meteorite nearly destroying the earth.  
She stayed forgotten, lost in Cresselia's light.  
\--------------------------------  
She can't.  
She can't stand not being out in the night, and often rises into the sky, greeting her creator.  
No answer comes from the stars.  
She is alone, alone in this lonely place, this place with so many legends and people, and no one notices her.  
They notice her creation, who the blond girl calls "Nebby", but they do not notice her.  
She wonders why.  
\--------------------------------  
One night, when she rises to greet the stars, like every night, an answer comes.  
Not from the stars, but from behind her.  
But when she turns, there is no one there, even though she could swear she heard someone.  
\--------------------------------  
She can't.  
She can't stand this game he plays with her, where he will not show himself.  
She can spin around all night, and not even get a glimpse.  
So when she sees a small pinkish whisp behind her one night, she wonders if it was left by him, or if it is just a cloud.  
She says this out loud, but only silence answers.  
\--------------------------

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

(and people begin to forget, forget who made this world, all over again)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
There's something missing, isn't there?  
She can't quite seem to put her wing on it, but there is something missing that was there before.  
Perhaps it is just her mind caught up, caught in all the things that have happened lately, but there is something missing. Of that she is sure.  
Is it that she hasn't seen her creator around since....  
....why can't she remember the last time she saw her? Has she disappeared?  
?ereht t'nsi ,gnissim gnihtemos erehT  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
She sees something one night, something that she can't remember ever seeing before, but somehow she knows she has.  
A cloud, pink and bright, floats aimlessly through the sky, drifting through the night.  
And then, despite everything telling her it's not right, she hears a voice, somewhat sad, saying:  
"Why can't you remember?"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
And the moon god stands alone....

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Did you enjoy it?  
> I make better A/Ns I swear  
> Also, when I say both were created by someone else, I'm implying Mew made Arceus, who made Genesect, Palkia, Dialga, Celebi, Giratina, and most of the normal pokemon, and then Celebi made the grass types and the grass typed legends, and Dialga made the dragon typed legends, and....yeah it's confusing, but somewhere along the line, Cresselia made Lunala.  
> Also, tell me if I spelled Cresselia wrong, and since he MADE them, not....um....bred with a ditto or something to create them, this is technically not incest.  
> No romantic scenes, but it's implied.  
> It's also implied that even though we didn't forget him, the pokemon world did....  
> Bai.


End file.
